villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kan Ki
A former bandit leader with a penchant for decapitation, Kan Ki is a major character in the Kingdom seinen manga series. He serves a General for the state of Qin during the Warring States Era. In the anime adaption of Kingdom, he is voiced by Kentaro Ito who has provided the voices of N. Doul in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders, and Barry the Chopper in Fullmetal Alchemist. Personality Always seen with an arrogant smirk or smile on his face, Kan Ki is an extremely sadistic and very arrogant man, showing no qualms whatever so ever in killing surrounded soldiers, local civilians, and innocent bystanders in the name of an absolute victory. He also possesses a very strange sense of humor as he made his apparently unskilled Right-Hand, Ogiko, a 1000-Man Commander of his personal army because it was simply funny. He also showed his views as a Nihilist by showing no concern for his home state of Qin as it was on the brink of total annihilation. Stating he could care less about the concept of loyalty to kingdoms as the concept itself is nothing more than a cesspool where a select few can treat commoners as they please and the only reason he fights as a general, is because it allows him to quench his thirst for the thrill of warfare (no matter how savage) in a sanctioned manner. But despite these claims, he showed a sense of loyalty and respect toward his benefactor, Mou Gou and a somewhat friendly relationship with his fellow general, Ou Sen. History In his youth, Kan Ki was the leader of a large pack of bandits based in the mountains in Southern regions of the state of Qin during the waning days of King Sho of Qin's Era of Warfare. He became infamous for his unusual ways of gorilla tactics and brutal personality as he would behead every single citizen of any local cities and villages he conquered, at some point during this period he was recruited by Mou Gou, a Great General of Qin as the old general saw potential in the young bandit and decided to take him under his wing. He along with his other peer who was named Ou Sen, rampage their way across the Warring States while living underneath the shadows of the Six Generals of Qin. About 10 years later and now a general, Kan Ki would be a main player in the Sanyou Campaign of the State of Wei while serving as a vice general to the Qin Army that was being led by his benefactor, Mou Gou and alongside his fellow general, Ou Sen. Powers and Abilities With intellect rivaling that of the Warring States' greatest strategies and despite never formally studying strategy, Kan Ki is a supremely impressive tactical genius as he has never lost a single battle because of his unique and unorthodox tactics. This shown even as far back during his days as a bandit where he would crash and wipe out any of the local Qin armies sent to kill or subjected him and while he hasn't been seen fighting actively so far, he is indicated to be a deadly combatant. He demonstrated his ability as an archer by firing a fire arrow with pinpoint accuracy and is shown to be a proficient swordsman as he easily killed two members of his army's resident berserkers and instantly beheaded a grown man. And one of his most unique and seemingly lethal traits is his uncanny ability to infiltrate an enemy's headquarters and kill their general and commanding officers with him stating it as one of his best abilities since his bandit days. Gallery Kanki, the Beheader Kingdom.png|Living up and demonstrating his nickname, The Beheader. Kingdom Capter 212 Villain.png Kan Ki's Forest Kingdom.png Kan Ki's 41 Color Page.png Unnatural Pressence by Kan Ki.png Trivia *Due to his relentless cruelty, remorseless in massacring civilians, indifferent attitude, bloodthirsty, gory approach to his enemies, looting enemies and sarcasm are signs that he's a Class 1 Yangire. *With his arrogant smirk, love of torturing opponents both physically and psychologically, and apathetic outlook on life in the Warring States, Kan Ki bares some similarities to Donquixote Doflamingo an antagonist of the One Piece series. Category:Sadists Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Saboteurs Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Neutral